Magic Justice
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey, Guys, Girls and Dunderheads, Tekky here for another story. Look folks, I'll be honest, I have been playing a few DC games and thought, why the fuck not, so I've started writing this, hate it, love it, that is entirely up to you. I do not own Harry Potter or DC Comics. Tek Out.
1. Chapter 1: The Ship

(Little Whinging-Surrey)

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was walking through the woods behind his house, he had been doing this all day as he thought about the death of his Godfather at the end of July 'I was such a fucking idiot' he thought savagely 'Why didn't I just pay more attention to Snape?' to be fair Snape was an utter asshole to Harry but that wasn't the point. Harry kicked a rock and sighed, he kicked another and was caught off guard by the metal clang.

He looked in front of him to see nothing, he hand his Wand out in a second and kneeled down, he grabbed some dried leaves and rocks and cucked them forwards, he was surprised when they hit something and slid off of it. He blinked and walked forwards cautiously, he pressed his hand on the invisible object and gasped as he felt a cold metal surface, he moved back again and thought on his situation 'Well on one hand, I have no clue what it is, bar the fact that it is metal, on the other, I really don't have all that much to lose anymore'.

Harry sighed and shrugged before walking over to the object again, he ran his hand over it until he hit something, he ran his hand over it for a moment before he realised that it was a handle like object, a door maybe? He pulled the handle down and a human sized hatch opened. Harry gulped at the pitch black inside but allowed his Gryffindor courage to fill him up as he walked into the object 'I am such an idiot' he thought as the hatch slammed closed behind him.

He blinked as lights came on filling the…ship? With a blue light, he looked behind him at the closed door, he tried the handle only to realise it was locked "Just my luck, thanks Universe" he turned around and looked around. He blinked as he realised that he had just walked into a sci-fi film, the room was filled with gadgets and monitors that were beeping and scanning, he walked over to one of the monitors when he heard a female voice.

"Scanning, human male, age 15, unique energy signature, scanning" the ship scanned him with a blue light before it receded back into the console "Telekinetic abilities found, energy manipulation found, candidate for the Justice Program" Harry blinked as a green…hologram? Of a woman appeared in front of him "Hello, I am Oracle, what is your name?" "Harry…" Oracle tilted her head "Full name please?" Harry blinked "Harry James Potter" Oracle nodded.

The was silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke "What are you?" Oracle looked up at him with a smile "I am a Holographic Program created by the Justice League, I am made to scan the planet for threats and then inform the Justice League" Harry tilted his head and went to conjure himself a chair when he remembered that he couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts, Oracle blinked before smiling "Were you going to use your Energy manipulation abilities?".

Harry nodded "Yes, but I remembered that I can't use them in this area, the government will detect them" Oracle looked down for a moment before looking back up at him "This vessel is designed to block out any form of interference or energy, nothing can penetrate it, you can use your abilities in here without issue". Harry blinked "Really? That's pretty cool" he waved his Wand and silently conjured himself a chair, what most didn't know about Harry was that he studied in secret, if he wanted to, he could beat Hermione for the top student spot, but he follows Ron's example of how to be a wizard to fit in.

Oracle tilted her head "Scanning" after a few seconds the scan ended "Why do you use a focus? It will only hinder your abilities" Harry blinked "Wait, do you mean my Wand?" she looked at the Wand "It is a focus, is it not?" Harry nodded "Then why do you use it, my scans show that your power should be sufficient enough to be able to manipulate energy without it" Harry frowned "We all use them to use magic, it is almost impossible to use it without one" Oracle shook her head.

"Unlikely, I expect when you were younger you didn't have a focus, the one you have appears to have only been used for approximately five years" Harry shook his head "No, we are introduced to the magical world at the age of eleven and given our Wand" Oracle nodded "And did you use 'magic' before then?" Harry nodded "Yes, accidental magic is expected when we are young as it is our core stabilizing" Oracle smiled "Exactly, the focus is good for learning how to manipulate the energy but after that you should have stopped relying on it, it's a like a crutch, if you use it to much your leg never heals and you become dependent".

Harry's eyes widened as he thought over the implications "Magic users have been unknowingly weakening themselves for centuries" Oracle nodded "You're in luck, I have a deal for you" Harry looked at her with suspicion "What deal?" "Well, I was sent in the ship by the Justice League when they realised that their universe was on the verge of destruction, they implanted an object with their memories and powers, to be passed onto the new Justice League, I want to offer you a spot as one of them".

Harry frowned at that, it sounded like the diary "How do I know that their memories won't just over take me if I take this deal?" Oracle frowned "You sound like you've experienced this before" Harry then spent the time to explain to her about the wizarding world, Voldemort, the diary and the just recent death of his Godfather and the attempted possession of him.

Oracle took it all in and thought for a few minutes "The object wouldn't do what you have just described" Harry blinked "What would it do then?" "The object would implant the memories in your brain and then instead of that personality taking over yours, like this diary or Voldemort's attempt, you and that personality would merge, becoming one person, you would still be Harry Potter, but you would be this person as well".

Harry thought over this, it sounded like a good deal, but he was still cautious "First, I need you to tell me about the Justice League" Oracle nodded and then went on to explain everything about the Justice League to Harry. Harry soaking it all in with a thoughtful expression "Which one would I get?" "I was thinking the powers of the Green Lantern, as I have scanned you and you have an incredible amount of will, I would also recommend going to this Gringotts".

Harry titled his head "Why?" "Because I have been scanning the planet and along with the frightening amount of hidden Kryptonite veins I have discovered, I found out that one James Charlus Potter was both a Lord and a Duke". Harry nodded "I guess that will be my next step, but after I leave, I'm not coming back here, how do I bring you with me?" Oracle pondered for a moment "I have it, after you leave the vessel, tap it two times with your focus, that will allow it to shrink to pocket size".

Harry blinked "Now that, that is a cool feature, though after I get these memories, most of this stuff will actually make sense to me won't it?" Oracle nodded before her expression became serious "Now Harry, this" an egg came up with a rather unique symbol on it "Is the object of the Green Lantern, it will ask you a query, and if you answer correctly, you will gain the powers and memories of the Green Lantern Corps" Harry nodded "And if I answer wrong?" "It will ignore you and fly off to find another possible candidate, like the others are doing" "Others?".

Harry turned around to see 11 other egg-like objects with different symbols flying out of the vessel "They are going to find their candidates then?" Oracle nodded. Harry turned to the Green lantern egg and put his hand on it, he felt a presence in his mind 'You have great power, we can give you more, what would you do with it? Would you use it to save those in peril? Or would you use it to crush those who oppose you?' Harry frowned 'I don't want to crush anyone that would make me as bad as the person who murdered my parents, so I chose to save those in peril' 'Good choice young one, here is the power you need, it shall erase the Dark connection in your head and the blocks on your powers, all you must say is your oath, Green Lantern'.

Harry looked at the egg as it popped open to reveal a ring with the same symbol, he slipped it onto his finger and the oath appeared in his head, he smiled before reciting it

"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night,

No Evil shall escape my sight,

Let those who worship Evil's might,

Beware my Power…Green Lanterns Light"

Harry collapsed as the memories and power surged through his body, fixing any and all damage that was there before and cutting the connection between himself and the Dark Lord by destroying the Horcrux in his scar.


	2. Chapter 2: Lantern in Gringotts

(Justice League Vessel-Surrey-2 Hours Later)

Harry groaned as he woke "Ah, you're awake I see, it's good to have you back Green Lantern" Harry sat up "Hello Oracle, how long was I out?" "2 hours Harry, have you figured out how to use your energy manipulation without the focus?" Harry grinned "Aye, Will, Imagination and Intent, right?" she nodded with a smile "Then I believe it is time for you to return home before going to Gringotts, you also may want to change out of that form".

Harry looked down at himself and admired the Green Lantern suit "Nice, I like the colours" he closed his eyes and willed his suit to disappear, it did leaving him naked, he quickly covered himself. Oracle laughed "Harry, you are a lantern and a manipulator of energy, just do what you did with the chair" Harry looked at the chair in confusion "How is it still?...never mind" he quickly, Wandlessly and silently conjured himself a Green tee, black jeans, and some black and green trainers.

Harry looked down at his work "Not bad, not bad at all" and then it clicked, he move his hand up to his face and felt it, there were no glasses, he could see perfectly "Holy Shit" "The Green Lantern powers repaired any damages to your body and brought it up to peak efficiency" Harry looked at Oracle with a grin "Wicked" he walked out of the vessel and closed the hatch, he then tapped on it three time with his Wand and it shrunk to the size of a marble "Neat" he then placed it in his pocket and rushed to the Dursley Home.

(Number 4 Private Drive-30 Minutes Later)

Harry walked into the house and closed the door "BOOOOOY! Where the fuck have you been you ungrateful brat? Chores not done! Dinner not on the table! What do you have to say for yourself?" Harry gave an impassive stare at Vernon's purpling face "Do your own tea you fat slob" the Dursleys all looked at him in disbelief as he crossed his arms and stared at them, Vernon's face became puce "BOOOOY!" He lunged at Harry only to crash into a green shield and be thrown back.

They paled as they saw him shrouded in a green bubble, a completely different set of clothes on him, not unlike a soldier's uniform "Y-You can't do that outside of school, y-you'll get e-expelled" Harry smirked "Ah, that would be the case, except for two major pieces of information, one, Wandless magic cannot be tracked by the ministry and as such I can do as much of that as I want, two, this isn't magic, this is called energy manipulation".

The bubble disappeared as did the uniform "Now, I'll be getting my stuff, then leaving, and I won't be back, no matter what Dumb-as-a-door says, it's not up to him anymore" and with that he cast a Wandless, silent Accio spell to bring his stuff to him. Hedwig hooted in indignation at him "Sorry girl, I'll let you out soon okay?" Hedwig seemed appealed as she chirped, Harry nodded and turned back to the Dursleys "I would say that it has been a pleasure, but I don't want to lie, you are horrible, rude, prejudice people and I hope you get what you deserve" and with that he left the house.

Harry walked out of the house and cast a Wandless and silent not-notice-me charm, invisibility charm, scentless charm and silent charm on himself, Hedwig and his stuff before transforming back into his lantern uniform, he quickly flew over the town. He opened Hedwig's cage as he floated above the town, Hedwig flew out and looked over him before landing on his shoulder, Harry turned to grin at her when he felt a tug on his magic, he felt it out when he realized that it was coming from Hedwig, he activated it.

Hedwig ruffled her feathers 'About time Harry-Wizard, I have been trying to make that connection since we first met, but something kept blocking me' Harry blinked at that before frowning as he remembered what the ring had told him 'apparently I had blocks on my magic and a dark connection to Tom Riddle, all of that probably stopped me from feeling your attempts' Hedwig started preening his hair 'so where to Harry-Wizard?' Harry chuckled 'we are going to Gringotts, apparently there is a lot I haven't been told and that needs to change' Hedwig nodded and took flight, Harry flying right next to her.

After a couple of minutes Hedwig spoke again 'Harry-Wizard, how are you flying without the stick? And what's with the uniform?' Harry shot her his usual lopsided grin 'Well Hed, I found a rather interesting vessel out in the woods behind the house, and me being me, I walked right into it, the door slammed shut behind me and the vessel scanned me' Hedwig seemed to sigh in resignation 'what happened afterwards?' 'Well the vessel seemed to find me acceptable and a hologram, not unlike the moving portraits in Hogwarts appeared and began to explain to me that I had been chosen for something called the Justice League'.

Hedwig tilted her head slightly before nodding 'and then? And what is the Justice League?' 'well, the Justice League was a group of people with unique powers and abilities that defended the universe. It seems that something was going to destroy their universe, so they put their memories and powers into objects in this vessel and sent it off into another universe, I was chosen to take up the powers of the Green Lantern, green space cops if you like'.

The two landed outside of the Leaky Cauldron and stopped, Harry made his uniform disappear 'and?' 'well, it gave me a choice, it asked me if I would defend those who couldn't defend themselves or if I would crush those who opposed me, I of course chose to defend, as I have my saving-people-thing' Hedwig seemed to chuckle as the two walked into the Leaky Cauldron and out the back, Harry quickly tapped the bricks in the right order and smiled as Diagon Alley revealed itself, he saw Fred and George's shop and decided to take a visit on the way out.

'Of course you did, you are a Hero my Harry-Wizard' Harry chuckled 'we'll be taking a trip in Fred and George's shop later. Anyways so I fell unconscious as the power surged through my body fixing everything that was wrong with it and destroying any foreign blocks or connections' Hedwig nodded in understanding as they reached Gringotts 'it's your headache Harry-Wizard', Harry chuckled as he lowered all of the charms and bowed to the two Goblins at the door who after a moment of shock, bowed back, he walked into Gringotts.

(Gringotts Bank)

Harry walked up to one of the tellers "Good evening Teller Goblin, I'd like to talk to someone about my vault" Harry said with a bow, the Goblin looked over at him noticing his scar, he was about to speak when he saw the ring on his finger "My Lord, please, come with me" he quickly called to another Goblin in their language to take over as he got down and led a rather confused Harry down a few corridors until they came to a door which had a plaque on it, both in English and in Gobbledygook, Harry realised that he could understand both of them, they read _Account Manager Griphook_ , they knocked on the door, a gruff voice signalled for them to enter, they walked into the room.

(Griphook's Office)

Griphook raised an eyebrow at the goblin who looked nervous and the human, Mr Potter who was looking around the room in fascination {"You can go Sharpclaw"} the Goblin now identified as Sharpclaw ran over to Griphook as Harry watched it all stoically {"My Lord, look at his right hand"} Griphook looked at Harry's right hand and his eyes widened when they saw the ring, that ring, a hand quickly covered the ring as the two goblins looked up to see Harry's emerald eyes glowing with power.

The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees as they stared into his cold, glowing eyes "Why are you staring at my ring?" Griphook flinched "My Lord Lantern, could you come sit down and we can talk?" Harry stared at him for a few more minutes before nodding and sitting "So, how do you know about the Green lanterns?".


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

(Griphook's Office-Gringotts Bank)

Griphook coughed "Sharpclaw, you can go, I'll deal with this, can you go and get King Ragnok? He'll want to know about the return of the lanterns" Sharpclaw ran out of the office like the hounds of hell were on his heels. Harry stared after the Goblin before turning back to Griphook who flinched under the glare of this obviously powerful wizard "Now, explain to me how you know about the lanterns, as far as I was aware, they don't exist in this universe".

"They don't, well not officially" Harry raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue "Goblins have long memories concerning friends of the nation, over 1000 years ago a Lantern appeared at the edge of a Goblin encampment, he was misplaced from his universe when a wormhole exploded, over the next 80 years, that Lantern helped the Goblin Nation fortify their place in this world, and as such he became a friend of the Goblin nation, Goblin-Kin as are all Green Lanterns, before he died, he moved something into the vault we had created for him along with his ring, we have never been able to identify what it is".

Harry nodded "So, I am a Goblin-Kin, because I am a Green Lantern" Griphook nodded, and the temperature returned to normal, Griphook looked at Harry's sheepish, apologetic expression "Sorry about that Griphook, I am so used to people attacking me for one reason or another that I just assumed" Griphook nodded "I understand Lord Potter, but I do have a question. Why have you never replied to our missives about your account?". Harry looked at him in confusion "Lord? I found out about 5 hours ago that my father was a Duke, but I didn't know I was a lord, and what missives? I have never received anything from Gringotts".

King Ragnok and Sharpclaw had come in as Griphook had asked Harry about the missives and had heard his response {"How is that possible? We have sent you them two each year since you started Hogwarts"} Harry and Griphook turned to them {"My King, he is a human, he can't understand you"} {I have no idea sir, but I have never once received anything from Gringotts"} Ragnok looked smug as the other two Goblins looked at Harry in awe {"A bonus of the Ring, the power of Omnigaulism"} Harry grinned {Aye, good evening to you King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation"}.

{"And hail to you, Lord Potter, Green Lantern"} Ragnok grinned back, Harry looked around the room and frowned 'not enough chairs' he waved his hand and conjured a really fancy chair and a chair that was like the ones that the tellers used, he then gestured to the Goblins {"Come, sit, let's talk about this Lordship"} Ragnok chuckled as Griphook and Sharpclaw blinked at the display of Wandless magic {"Sharpclaw, go and grab an Inheritance Sheet for the young lord"} Sharpclaw nodded and rushed out of the room as Ragnok and Griphook sat down {"All will be explained after you do the Inheritance Sheet"} Harry nodded.

After a few minutes, Sharpclaw came running back into the room with the sheet, he placed it in front of Harry before taking his seat, harry nodded his thanks before turning to Ragnok {"Now young Harry, you need to cut you hand and let 5 drops of blood land on the sheet"} Harry nodded as he conjured a knife, he slit his hand and let the blood drop onto the sheet before forcing his magic to heal his wound. The parchment glowed golden before turning emerald green before emerald green writing scrolled down it.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Hadrian James Potter/Hal Jordan**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-15**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mother: Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans (Deceased)**_

 _ **Grandfathers: Charlus Ignotus Potter (Deceased), Henry Evans nee Smith (Deceased)**_

 _ **Grandmothers: Dorea Circe Potter nee Black (Deceased), Rose Amanda Evans (Deceased)**_

 _ **Godfathers: Sirus Orion Black, Cyrus Greengrass and Severus Tobias Snape (Memory altered)**_

 _ **Godmothers: Amelia Bones (Memory Altered), Evelyn Greengrass nee Davis, Alice Longbottom nee Davis (Comatose state) and Minerva Mcgonagall (Memory Altered)**_

 _ **Sister: Princess Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger/Princess Diana of Themyscira (Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Cousin: Dudley Dursley**_

 _ **Magic:**_

 _ **Reincarnation: Hal Jordan (Green Lantern)**_

 _ **Omnigaulism**_

 _ **Green Lantern Ring Creation**_

 _ **Can Breathe in Space**_

 _ **Magical Core: (90% Power block was in place, placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Malnutrition (Fixed by the Lantern Ring, The Dursleys)**_

 _ **Abused (fixed by Lantern Ring, Emotional, Psychical, Verbal-The Dursleys)**_

 _ **Loyalty charms (neutralised by Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears, Keyed to A.P.W.B.D and Ronald Weasley)**_

 _ **Love Potion (neutralised by Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears, Keyed to Ginevra Weasley)**_

 _ **Loyalty Potions (neutralised by Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears, was keyed to Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Animagus Form: (100% was Blocked, Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (99% was Blocked, Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Parseltongue; (99% was Blocked, Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Occlumency Master: (100% was Blocked, Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Legilimency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Solar Phoenix (Possible, ask Vermilion or Dragneel Lord, Lady or Heir)**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **Potter (Paternal)**_

 _ **Peverell (Paternal)**_

 _ **Black (Godfather, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Gryffindor (Paternal, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Slytherin (Maternal, Conquest, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Heirship)**_

 _ **Dukeships:**_

 _ **Duke of Windsor (Potter)**_

 _ **Duke of Ilvermorny (Black)**_

 _ **Duke of Wellington (Gryffindor)**_

 _ **Marriage Contracts:**_

 _ **Potter: Tracey Davis**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Potter: Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass, Vermilion**_

 _ **Peverell: Pendragon, Emerys, Le Fey, Dragneel**_

 _ **Slytherin: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Achnadin**_

 _ **Gryffindor: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Achnadin**_

 _ **Lantern: Goblin Nation**_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _ **Potter Vault: 123,847,787 Galleons, 325, 757, 957 Sickles and 747, 836, 937 Knuts**_

 _ **Peverell Vault: 435, 766, 575 Galleons, 647, 654, 857 Sickles and 936, 476, 464 Knuts**_

 _ **Black: 143, 756, 374 Galleons, 385, 586, 428 Sickles and 385, 586, 438 Knuts**_

 _ **Slytherin Vault: 997, 947, 687, 567, 786 Galleons, 959, 985, 486, 485, 486 Sickles and 999, 595, 568, 385, 475 Knuts**_

 _ **Gryffindor Vault:**_ _ **999, 654, 567, 585, 595 Galleons, 999, 999, 854, 485, 846 Sickles and 999, 999, 975, 846, 567 Knuts**_

 _ **Lantern Vault: 999, 999, 999, 999, 999 Galleons, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 999, 999 Knuts**_

 _ **Total Amount: 002, 997, 602, 958, 524, 116 Galleons, 002, 959, 986, 699, 970, 573 Sickles and 002, 001, 001, 641, 314, 880 Knuts**_

 _ **Potter: Potter Manor, Wales/ Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow (Disrepair)**_

 _ **Peverell: Peverell Manor, Scotland**_

 _ **Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii**_

 _ **Slytherin: Slytherin Castle, the Amazon Forest/ the Snake Pit, Oxfordshire/ Slytherin Manor, California/ ¼ Hogwarts, Scotland**_

 _ **Gryffindor: Gryffindor Castle, Canada/ the Lion's Den, Lancashire, Gryffindor Manor/New York/ ¼ Hogwarts, Scotland**_

 _ **Lantern: Green Lantern Manor, Goblin City of Darrowlen**_

Harry blinked as he looked over his sheet a few times "Huh" and then he fainted, Ragnok and Griphook chuckled as Sharpclaw walked over to him and cast his own version of the re-enervate spell, harry shook off the effects of fainting before sheepishly grinning at the amused Goblins "Sorry about that, after growing up with nothing to find out I have all of this…" the Goblins nodded "We understand Lord Potter" Harry chook his head "Its Hadrian or Harry for friends, or if you must Hal" the Goblins nodded "Then it is Ragnok" "Griphook" "And Sharpclaw".

Harry nodded "So, I guess I am taking up my Lordships and Dukeships then?" the Goblins nodded "Sharpclaw, can you go and retrieve the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Peverell, Black and Potter Lord Rings?" Sharpclaw bowed before rushing out of the room again, Harry stroked Hedwig's feathers until he heard a beeping in his pocket, he reached in and pulled out a small black…earpiece? The Goblins watched him placed it on his ear and press the button on it "Hello?" "Hello Harry, or is it Hadrian now?" "Oracle?" "That's me?".

Harry chuckled "So you got bored and created an earpiece that was immune to the Electromagnetic pulse that Magic gives off, so you could talk to me?" Oracle replied with a chipper "Yep" Harry rolled his eyes with a smile "Hadrian, who is that? And what is that you put in your ear?" Harry looked up at their confused faces and snickered "It's called an earpiece, it is a muggle device that allows people to contact each other over stupidly long distances and the person talking is called Oracle, she is a sentient Consciousness that chose me for the job of Green Lantern".

Harry outright fell back into his chair laughing at the looks of complete bemusement and shock on the goblin's faces, this was the scene that Sharpclaw walked in on. He shrugged and walked over to his seat, he sat down and placed the rings on the desk and waited for Harry to finish, after a few moments Harry calmed down "Thanks for bringing the rings Sharpclaw" "Of course Hadrian". Hadrian picked up the Potter Ring first before looking at Ragnok "So how do I do this?" Ragnok smiled "You put the ring on and then say, 'I and your name, do hereby take up the Position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter' and you do the same with the others, they are all Most Ancient and Noble Houses".

Harry nodded, filing the bit about the Most Ancient and Noble houses for later as he slipped the Potter Ring on his finger "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House Potter" an influx of information flowed into his brain as he used his newly found Occlumency to organise it, ah so they were the houses, fair play. He picked up the Black one next and gulped as he throat went dry, he slipped it onto one of his fingers "I *Gulp* Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black" another influx of information flooded his mind as he quickly organised it.

Harry picked up the Peverell Ring and slipped it onto one of his fingers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell" yet another influx of information for him, he quickly organised it and stored it away to look through later as he had done with the influx from the Black and Potter rings. He grabbed the Gryffindor Ring and slipped it onto one of his fingers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor" another influx of information was deposited and stored for later.

Harry sighed "Only one left" he looked at the Slytherin ring and hesitantly picked it up and placed it on one of his fingers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of…Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of…Slytherin" the final influx of information was stored with the rest for later. He watched with curiosity as all of the rings merged until only his Green Lantern Ring was on his finger "That was cool but how do I…" Ragnok took pity on him "You think about the ring you want and that is the one that shall appear" Harry nodded.


	4. Chapter 4: Vaults, Sirius and Twins

(Griphook's Office-Gringotts Bank)

Harry looked up slightly confused "Ragnok" "Yes Hadrian" "How do I attain my Dukeships?" Ragnok grinned "I was waiting for you to ask, simply change Lord into Duke and add the lordship of that specific one at the end of your name" Harry nodded "I Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter do hereby take up the position of Duke of Windsor" a flash of light rang through and a medal appeared on his top, he looked at it and blinked.

"I Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black do hereby take up the position of the Duke of Ilvermorny" another flash and another medal appeared. "I Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor do hereby take up the position of Duke of Wellington" another flash and another medal appeared. Harry looked at the Goblins "So, what now?" "Well, Hadrian, now it is time to go to your vaults" Harry nodded and stood up before turning to Griphook "Can you write up a proper business agreement for me to take to the Weasley Twins? you know so they earn a bit more gold" Griphook nodded and Harry thanked him before he, Ragnok and Sharpclaw left the room.

(Potter Family Vault-5 Minutes Later)

Harry walked forward towards the dragon that was sat in front of his vault "Hey" the Dragon looked at him ~How you doing?~ the dragon's eyes widened ~A Parselmouth? What are you doing here? Noble One~ Harry quickly changed his lantern ring into the Potter Ring, he held it up, so the dragon could see it ~I've just become the Lord Potter, can I go into my Vault?~ the dragon nodded and bowed before moving out of the way. Harry turned to Ragnok "So, how do I open the Vault?" Ragnok shook his head "Place your ring against it, then say, open for the Lord Potter".

Harry walked up to the Vault door and placed his Ring against it "Open for the Lord Potter" the door seemed to melt out of existence "Well, that was badass" he then walked into the Vault, the door rematerializing behind him.

(Potter Family Vault-Inside)

Harry wandered around the massive vault for a few minutes, chatting to some of the portraits and looking over all of the artefacts and gems that the Potter Family has collected before he heard some rather familiar voices "James, the Vault door opened five minutes ago, it has to be him, why didn't we place out portrait near the front?" "You said you didn't want to be hit by light as soon as the Vault opened" a resounding slap was heard, Harry chuckled as he walked over to the portrait of his parents.

Harry walked in front of the portrait in is Green Lantern Uniform to prank his parents, they both stopped bickering and looked at him "Who are you? How did you get in here?" Harry raised an eyebrow "How do you think I got in here?" Lily gasped, and James' eyes darkened "If you've done anything to Harry, I swear to Merlin" "Why would I have done anything to Hadrian Potter?". That stopped the Potters "If you haven't done anything to Harry, then how did you get in?" "The door opened".

James gawked "B-But that's impossible, that would mean that you are a Potter and I know that the only Potter left is…oh…holy fucking shit!" Lily clicked, and her eyes widened, she looked at the boy in the Uniform "H-Harry, is that you?" Harry smirked as his mask disappeared "Hello Mum, Dad" "HARRY" Harry grinned at the completely bewildered face of his father before turning back to his mother "Hi Mum" "Harry Baby, you've grown so much, good job on pranking your father by the way" Harry rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

James returned to normal and looked over Harry, a frown appearing on his face "Son, how old are you?" Harry titled his head as the Uniform disappeared, returning him to his tee, jeans and trainers "I'll be turning 16 in 3 weeks, why?" "16! Why did you not come here at 13? We left specific instructions". Harry blinked, and his eyes hardened "Who did you leave the instructions with?" James blinked at the difference in his son, before it was the son of a marauder, now it is a soldier, how did his son end up like this.

"P-Padfoot, Minerva and Headmaster Dumbledore" Harry growled cutting him off at that last name "That meddling son of a bitch" Harry started pacing whilst James and Lily stared at him in shock, his Uniform appearing, reacting to his emotions "First, he blocks your wills, second, he makes it seem like Padfoot was the traitor, third, he places me with the magic hating Dursleys, fourth, he makes it so I have no contact with the magical world till I'm eleven, fifth, he set me up in first, second and fourth year, sixth, he doesn't get Sirius exonerated, seventh, he ignores me all year whilst Voldemort is trying to take control of my body, eight, he leaves my Occlumency training to a man who hates me because of my Father, ninth, he lets me lead 5 other fifth year students into the department of mysteries and fight death eaters, only to see Sirius die and then to top it off, he knew the prophecy from the beginning but didn't reveal it to me until after Sirius died, and still refuses to train me and leaves me in the dark".

Harry was breathing heavily whilst seething, James and Lily had paled, and tears had sprung up in their eyes "Sirius is dead?" Harry nodded, James looked at the empty portrait across from him "He's not dead, he can't be" Harry glared up at James "I watched he fall into the veil of death. Don't you dare say he can't be dead after I watched that!" James shook his head "Well, you certainly have your mother's temper, how much do you know about Magic Portraits?".

Harry frowned "Not all that much, I was raised by the Dursleys, so my education is sorely lacking, I will be working on that" James and Lily both nodded shooting him looks of pride "Well, when a wizard or witch dies, their essence, their final recorded moments are absorbed into the Portrait, look at that one across from us, what does it say on it?". Harry frowned but turned and looked at the portrait, he looked ta the name on the bottom of it _Sirius Orion Black_ , Harry recoiled "H-He's not dead".

Harry paced for a minute before stopping "Right, I'll take your Portrait and the Potter Grimoire with me from this vault and then go onto the next, then before going to Fred and George's shop, I'll have to take a quick trip to the Department of Mysteries to collect Sirius before the Ministry finds him" his parents nodded as he shrunk the portrait and the Grimoire and placed them in a newly conjured bag, he then walked to the door "Open for the Lord Potter" the door melted from existence again and he walked out.

He nodded to the Dragon who bowed back before he walked over to the Goblins "Hey, I'm ready to go to the Black Vault now" the Goblins and he got into the cart and just before it was about to set off, Harry clicked his fingers "So that is what the diary was" and the cart set off towards the Black Vault.

(The Black Family Vault-3 Minutes Later)

Harry and the two Goblins got out of the cart as they reached the Black Family Vault, Ragnok turned to Harry "What was that about a Diary?" "I destroyed a cursed Diary during my Second year with the tooth of a Basilisk, I just figured out that it might be one of those Horcrux things" the two Goblins blinked, then blinked again "YOU FOUGHT A BASILISK AND LIVED!?" Harry nodded "Yea, that was in my second year at Hogwarts".

Ragnok composed himself quickly "So why do you think this diary was a Horcrux?" "Well, he said it was a memory, preserved in a diary for 50 years, but it possessed a young girl, gave her the ability to speak Parseltongue, only when he possessed her mind you, and could control a Basilisk, that means he had to be a descendent of Slytherin" the Goblins nodded "It certainly sounds like a Horcrux, how was it destroyed?" "Basilisk Venom, via the Basilisk fang that got lodged in my shoulder".

The goblins counted to ten "Okay, barring the Basilisk fang in the shoulder, yes, that sounds like how a Horcrux must be destroyed, how did it get in the school?" "Lucius Malfoy placed it in a first year's cauldron". Sharpclaw growled as Ragnok snarled "That piece of shit, but thank you for the information, I'll have the Goblins check all known Death Eater Vaults" Harry nodded before walking over to the vault door "Open for the Black Lord" the door opened, and Harry walked inside, the door closing behind him.

(Black Family Vault-Inside)

Harry looked around until he found the family Grimoire, he quickly shrunk it along with several interesting books. He keep walking until he found what he was looking for, it was the Black Family Tree Tapestry, he looked down it until he found only two glowing names, his own and Sirius Black "Dad was right, Padfoot is still alive" Harry began to walk towards the exit "Oracle" "Yes Green Lantern" "Is there a way to search and retrieve someone through a rift?".

Oracle was silent for a few moments before replying "I'd have to be able to scan the rift, the comm system has an in built scanner, but we have to be within a minimum distance of 7 feet from the rift" Harry nodded "we'll be going to it soon, I just have to go through my other vaults" "Of course Green Lantern" and with that Harry arrived at the door "Open for the Black Lord" the door swung open and he walked out. He walked over to the Goblins "To the Peverell Vault next" they nodded and got into the cart and set off for the Peverell Vault.

(Peverell Family Vault)

Harry jumped out of the cart and walked towards the door with Threstral statues in front of it, it also had a weird symbol on the front, it was a triangle, with a circle inside it, with a stick running directly through the centre of both shapes "The Deathly Hallows" Harry blinked as he heard his Dad's voice on the comm "Dad? How did you get this number?" James and Lily chuckled at the muggle reference "Cute Harry, real cute, your friend Oracle set up a link between our portrait and the comm system".

Harry nodded "That makes sense, thanks Oracle" "No problem, Green Lantern" Harry rolled his eyes fondly "Now, what are the Deathly Hallows?" "The Deathly Hallows are three powerful magical objects said to have been made by Death itself after it was beaten at its own game by the three Peverell brothers, the Elder Wand, the most powerful Wand in the world, the Resurrection Stone, to bring back shades of those departed to talk to them and the Cloak of Invisibility to hide you from even Death itself, it is said that if all three chose one wizard as their master, that wizard would become the Master of Death".

Harry frowned "They sound very dangerous, after all, absolute power corrupts absolutely" Oracle spoke "Not quite" Harry blinked "What do you mean Oracle?" "You were chosen to wield the great power of the Green Lanterns, if you wanted to you could create a Sun or a Black Hole out of your powers and because of the way your Ring was made, those constructs would become real and stay until you wanted them to disappear or they were destroyed, and you haven't been corrupted by that power, you were chosen for that reason, as were the people who got the other powers".

Harry blinked "huh" he walked over to the door "Open for the Peverell Lord" a loud voice boomed "Call to thee, the three Hallows under your title and we shall see if you are worthy to enter this vault". Harry nodded "I call to me the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility, as the Lord Peverell, you shall come to me".

(Peverell Family Vault-Harry's Truck)

The Cloak of Invisibility flew out of the trunk and out of his pocket before wrapping around his shoulders like a cape, a thread appearing from each side tying together to hold it in place.

(Gaunt Shack)

The Resurrection Stone attached to the Gaunt Ring, broke through the Wards around it before flying off into the distance, putting a hole in the ceiling of the manor as it went.

(Peverell Family Vault)

The ring flew down into Gringotts and through all of the tunnels before stopping and floating in front of Harry. Harry gazed at the ring before activating his Green Lantern uniform, he pointed his ring at the offending object.

"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night,

No Evil shall escape my sight,

Let those who worship Evil's might,

Beware my Power…Green Lanterns Light"

The Horcrux that was hidden inside the ring shrieked at the light before being destroyed, howling as it went. Harry nodded and placed the ring on his left hand, index finger.

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Headmaster's Office)

Albus Dumbledore was sat sucking on a lemon drop thinking of what to do with his pawn now that Black was out of the way when his Wand started floating "What the?" the Wand let out an influx of magic which destroyed almost everything in the office, the paintings were spared and Albus Dumbledore was through backwards, knocked into a Coma, which would last for the next 10 months, the Wand then flew out of the window at incredible speeds.

(Peverell Family Vault)

Harry made his Green Lantern Uniform disappear as the Elder Wand flew into the chamber in front of him, he looked at it closely and gasped "This is Dumbledore's Wand" the Goblins blinked "So he had his hand in this just like Tom Riddle" Harry nodded and grabbed the Elder Wand with his right hand, an influx of power radiated out of him. The Goblins got on one knee and bowed "We are honoured to help you, Master of Death" Harry groaned.

He looked at them "Get up, I don't want you acting any different, we're friends remember" the Goblins got up and grinned sheepishly "Sorry Hadrian" Harry shook his head before concentrating on making the items vanish from sight but stay with him, the three items accommodated him by transforming into a Deathly Hallows necklace which looped around his neck "Huh, well that is cool" he walked back up to the door "Open for the Master of Death" the door swung open.

(Peverell Family Vault-Inside)

Harry walked into the vault as the door shut behind him, he looked around at all f the books and gems and artefacts "Damn, I'll have to have a proper look later" Harry quickly grabbed the family Grimoire and a couple of books on Wand Crafting, and Staff Crafting before going back to the door "Open for the Master of Death" the door swung open and Harry exited the vault, he walked over to the Goblins "To the Gryffindor Vault" the Goblins nodded and they were off.

(Gryffindor Family Vault-2 Minutes Later)

Harry hopped out of the cart and looked at the Guardian of the vault before turning back to the Goblins "Ragnok, what is that?" Ragnok grinned "That is a Royal Lion my lord, the Lord Gryffindor wanted one to guard his vault, so we found one for him, you should be fine though, as it responds well to those who are pure of heart". Harry nodded and gulped "Well here I go" and with that he walked forward.

Harry stopped when his mother's voice came through the comm "Harry, baby listen, you don't have to do this, its too dangerous" "Mum, I can transform at any time, I'll be fine" "b-But that is a Royal Lion, they are said to be able to take out entire armies without taking damage" James stepped in "Lily, let our Son do this, I doubt the lion will attack him anyways, his heart is pure and true" Lily sighed "Fine" Harry walked up to the Royal Lion which stared at him, its majestic main alight with flames.

It bowed to him as he approached, before moving to the side allowing him passage. Harry grinned at it before moving over to the door, it had the family emblem on it "Open for the Gryffindor Lord" a booming voice appeared "You heart is pure and full of courage, enter now young lord" and the door melted from existence, Harry walked inside, and the door rematerialized behind him.

(Gryffindor Family Vault-Inside)

Harry walked into the vault and began looking around until he found the family grimoire, he was about to pick it up when a voice stopped him "Hello Lad, who might you be?" Harry looked up at the portrait and gasped at the name inscribed on it _Godric Gryffindor_ "Hello Lord Gryffindor, I am the latest Lord of the Gryffindor Line" Godric tilted his head "What is your name Laddie?" "Hadrian James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Maria Potter nee Evans".

Godric stared at him for a few minutes as he stared back, not willing to back down, Godric then grinned "So this is the result of mine and Salazar's families mixing, I approve" Harry blinked "How did you?" "What? Know that you were of Slytherin descent as well, simple, you have Salazar's eyes" Harry shook his head and chuckled "Of course, so am I permitted to take the family grimoire?" Godric smiled "Of course Grandson, could you do something for me though?".

Harry blinked, then nodded "Sure" "Can you take the portrait in the corner with the cloth covering it and place it in your residence?" Harry nodded and shrunk both the Grimoire and the covered portrait and placed them in his bag "Goodbye Grandfather" "See you soon Grandson". Harry walked up to the door again "Open for the Gryffindor Lord" the door melted from existence again and Harry walked out of the vault, he walked up to the Goblins "Slytherin is next and then the Lantern Vault" the Goblins nodded, and they set off.

(Slytherin Family Vault-1 Minutes after they set off)

Harry jumped out of the cart and the Goblins climbed out "Hadrian, a Basilisk guards this vault, it is technically untamed but will respond to the Serpent Lord" Harry nodded "This will be easy then, I've already dealt with one Basilisk, and that one was controlled by a megalomaniac, this should be a piece of cake". Harry walked forward ignoring his parents who were bickering with Oracle about the dangers of a Basilisk as said creature appeared from the shadows.

~Who dare try to enter the Vault of the Serpent Lord?~ ~I am a descendent of Salazar Slytherin and the current Lord Slytherin, please of Noble King of Serpents, grant me entrance to the vault of my ancestor~ the Basilisk stood still for a moment before moving to the side ~You shall be judged my the vault, if you are worthy, you shall enter, if not, I shall kill you~ ~Of course, thank you, Noble King~ Harry walked towards the Vault door ~Open for the Slytherin Lord~.

As with the Gryffindor and Peverell vaults before it, a loud booming voice spoke ~You have a cunning that could match the Serpent Lord himself, I grant you passage to the Vault of the Slytherin family, welcome new Serpent Lord, true heir of Salazar Slytherin~. Harry entered the newly opened vault before the door closed behind him "What have I gotten myself into now, I got myself another new title".

(Slytherin Family Vault-Inside)

Harry walked around the vault admiring the artefacts when he came across the most beautiful armour he'd ever lain eyes on, it was pitch black Basilisk hide armour, the strongest armour a wizard could make, he quickly stripped and put it on, it was a bit big so he as he placed the final piece on, he decided to wait until he had grown some more. Before he could take the armour off, it shrunk and become skin-tight, like another layer of skin fitting comfortably on him, he shrugged and put his other clothes on atop the armour.

Harry nodded after his clothes were on and continued on through the vault, looking at some of the more interesting artefacts when he came across something that tugged on his magic, he tilted his head and walked over to it, it was a sheathed sword. He unsheathed it and gasped at its beauty, the hilt and handle was gold and silver with emeralds grafted into them, the blade itself was about 35 inches long, it was straight on one side and on the other is curved a bit near the bottom, it shined like the sun and was made of a material he had never seen before.

"What is this?" ~That is Amaterasu, the sword of the sun, it is crafted from an extremely rare material known as Mithril, I think I have the last hunk of mithril ever found along with several other lost rare metals~ Harry looked up to the voice and saw a portrait of a man with his eyes, he looked at the inscription _~Salazar Slytherin~_ Harry blinked and bowed ~My Lord Slytherin~ Salazar nodded ~Young Man, I must ask, what did the door call you? It is important~.

Harry blushed ~it called me the new Serpent Lord, the true heir of Salazar Slytherin~ Salazar nodded ~I thought so, you my boy are made for great things, you will need a staff~ Harry tilted his head and cast a Wandless, silent, levitating charm on some books nearby, whilst also casting Wandless, silent, shrinking charms on them and slipping them into his bag ~As you can see my Lord, I have no need for a focus~.

Salazar let out a deep bellied laugh ~A staff is not a focus like a Wand is my heir~ Harry's eyes widened ~Then what is it?~ ~A staff is a magical amplifier which is also conscious, it is a living magical amplifier, it is born of your magic when you craft it and it is loyal, so it will only work for one person~. Harry blinked before his eyes became focused ~What can you craft a Staff from? Will I have to find more Holly wood? My Lord~ ~Anything my young heir, you will not need to worry about finding materials for they are here, you can use wood, earth, metal~ ~you said that you had several pieces of lost and rare metals?~.

Salazar grinned ~Cunning enough to ask what they can be made from and then ambitious enough to think of using the rare metals as a fusion for your staff, you certainly are my true heir, the next serpent lord, you can have my old familiar if you wish, she should be in here~. Harry smirked ~My lord, I already have a familiar, a snowy owl by the name of Hedwig~ Salazar nodded ~Yes but as a powerful Sorcerer, you can have more than one familiar, you can have two or three~.

Harry's smirk widened ~I see, thank you my Lord, where might I find these metals and your familiar?~ Salazar smirked ~You will find them a bit further into the vault, did you grab the portrait from Godric's vault? the large covered one~ Harry nodded ~The one of the founders, yea, I got it in my bag~ ~Perfect, wait, how did you know it was~ ~Of you four, well what other portrait would be the right size for four people that would be found in the vault of one of the founders of Hogwarts?~ Salazar blinked ~Huh? Never thought of it that way, anyways, next to the metals and my familiar, you will find the family Grimoire, go my heir and show your enemies why the Slytherin name is revered~ Harry nodded and walked away from the portrait, attaching the sheathed sword to his waist.

Harry continued to walk until he found several piles of rare metals, he grabbed several of them and placed them in his bag, he then shrunk the family Grimoire and did the same. He looked at the familiar who was sleeping away on a ready made nest, she was obviously a Basilisk, but unlike the one on the chamber of secrets, this one had black skin and was small enough to wrap around his shoulders and one arm, he walked over and lifted her up, breaking the stasis charm.

Esmerelda woke up and looked around, she looked up at the young man who picked her up, she sniffed around him and noticed a mix between Godric and Sal's scents, she then felt out his aura with her magic and she stared directly at him ~Who are you, young one? You have almost the same aura as Sal~ Harry blushed again ~I am Hadrian James Potter, true Heir of Salazar Slytherin…the new Serpent Lord, Lord Salazar suggested that I take you up as my possible second familiar~.

Esmerelda stared at him intently and he felt as though she was staring directly into his soul ~I agree to be your second familiar, you are worthy of me, it is time for the serpent to strike back~ Harry nodded and let her wrap herself over his shoulders whilst wrapping her tail around his left arm. He turned and went to the vault door ~Open for the new Serpent Lord~ the door melted out of existence and he nodded to the Basilisk in the shadows, he then walked over to the cart and got in, it then speed off towards his last vault.

(Lantern Vault-5 Minutes Later)

Harry hopped out of the cart and looked at the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps on the door and grinned, he walked forwards and placed his Green Lantern Ring against the door before speaking the oath.

"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night,

No Evil shall escape my sight,

Let those who worship Evil's might,

Beware my Power…Green Lanterns Light"

The door opened, and green light radiated out of it, Harry stepped into the vault, the Goblins following him hoping to figure out what the power source was, Harry stared at the glowing green orb in the centre of the room in awe. Ragnok coughed "Hadrian, what is it?" "it's impossible, it's a Core Battery, it powers up the Lantern rings of its colour, there are said to only be seven core batteries in each universe, one for each corp" Sharpclaw blinked "So it powers up Lantern Rings?".

Harry grinned "It does so much more than that, the stronger this is, means the more willpower of every being in the universe and vice versa, this is the core of the Lantern's strength, only 1 ring in existence doesn't depend on this battery and it is the one I wear, the battery can also be used to create rings". Ragnok's eyes widened "So you can make a new Green lantern's corps in this universe".

Harry nodded, he looked to the side and saw the old broken ring of the last Lantern, he picked it up and floated into the centre of the battery, after a few minutes he came out with a fully repaired and charged Green Lantern Ring and a Lantern for recharging it. He held out the ring "Go and find a worthy Goblin to wear you" the ring shot out of his hand before flying over to Sharpclaw and landing n his finger, the Goblin's eyes went green.

"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night,

No Evil shall escape my sight,

Let those who worship Evil's might,

Beware my Power…Green Lanterns Light"

A Green Lantern Uniform appeared on Sharpclaw and he looked down at himself "Oh, holy shit" Harry grinned and walked over to him, he handed him the lantern "Welcome to the new Green Lantern Corps my friend" Sharpclaw nodded to him "Thank you Green Commander" Harry blinked before he sighed in defeat, it was an appropriate title "Rise my friend" Sharpclaw turned to Ragnok "What would you have me do my King?" Ragnok grinned "You are the ambassador between the Goblin Nation and the Green Lanterns, congratulations my friend" Sharpclaw nodded as his uniform disappeared and he wad returned to his normal clothing.

Harry looked at the Battery "I'll leave this here under your watchful eyes my friends, and I shall return to make new rings at times" the Goblins nodded and the three of them left the vault and returned to the surface.

(Gringotts-Ground Level)

Harry stopped moving when Griphook walked over with a sheet in his hand "Here you are Hadrian, your contract" Harry grinned "thanks Griphook, by the way, you may want to congratulate Sharpclaw" Griphook turned to Sharpclaw "What am I congratulating you for?" "I became an ambassador between the Green Lanterns and the Goblin Nation" he held up his hand and Griphook saw the Green Lantern Ring. He turned to Harry and saw his Green Lantern Ring "You are rebuilding the lantern corps, and the first person you chose to have was a Goblin".

Harry nodded "Indeed, I thought that it would be a perfect idea to have at least 1 of every sentient magical creature as a Green Lantern so I will be making more Lantern Rings later, but I recharged and fixed the broken one in the vault and told the ring to go to a Goblin that was worthy, it went to Sharpclaw" Griphook nodded before holding his hand out to Sharpclaw, Sharpclaw took it and they shook hands "Congratulations my friend" "Thank you".

Harry looked at the Goblins "Thank you for everything you have done for me today, I will repay you anyway I can" Ragnok shook his head "No thanks needed Hadrian, in fact can you come with us for a few moments?" Hadrian blinked then nodded and followed after the Goblins, they entered a room with a stage and the four walked onto the stage, Ragnok then pressed a button on the stand. After a few second some Goblins started walking into the room and lining up, after about 7 minutes the room was packed up with lines of Goblins.

Harry gulped quietly as all of the Goblins stared at him, Ragnok coughed getting their attention "Thank you all for coming, this is a momentous occasion, for the first time since Baron Charlus Potter in 1957, a human will be given the title of Goblin friend and for the first time in…forever I guess, a human shall be named Goblin kin with his own title" the goblins were all muttering and chattering but fell silent when Ragnok coughed again.

"Allow me to introduce Hadrian James Potter, Goblin friend. Now let me introduce him again, allow me to introduce Hadrian James Potter, leader of this universes Green Lantern Corps, Goblin Kin" the Goblins gasped in awe "And finally his title, allow me to introduce Goblin General Green Basilisk, Goblin Kin" the Goblins cheered as Ragnok invited Harry up to speak, Harry gulped but walked forwards confidently as he did his Green Lantern Uniform, bar the mask, appeared causing the Goblins to gasp again.

He stood in front of Goblins and cleared his throat {"I accept these titles from King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation with honour, may the Green Lanterns and the Goblin Nations always be allies. For Battle. For Profit and for the Nation"} he had pulled out his blade and held it up above him, his Green Lantern aura wrapping around it, causing the room to glow in the same green. The Goblins all raised their Daggers, Swords and Spears {"FOR THE NATION"} before going back to work, Ragnok slapped Harry on the back "Good show General Green Basilisk, you have all of their respects and allegiances" Harry chuckled "Thank you my friend, now I must be off, I'll see you next time I'm at Gringotts" he said goodbye to the other two before creating a doorway to the Veil Room and going through it.

(Ministry of Magic-Department of Mysteries-Veil Room)

Harry hung in the air, 5 feet from the veil "Is this close enough Oracle?" "It is Green Lantern Commander, give me a few minutes" for the next few minute, Harry created constructs and made them disappear as he tested his powers out properly, final Oracle spoke "Hadrian, this rift will not affect you thanks to your Master of Death title, you can enter and leave at will and as such, you can go and grab someone from inside the rift" Harry nodded "Thanks Oracle" and with that he entered the veil.

(Veil of Death-Limbo Rift)

Harry looked around at the greyscale world "huh, its not to bad here actually, now to find Sirius" Harry scanned the area for the magic he knew and locked on when he found it "Found ya" he flew off in that direction. After five or so minutes of flying he found his target, Sirius was sat there talking to none other than Cedric Diggory, Harry sighed painfully and flew over. "Hey Padfoot, I've come to take you home, hello…Cedric" Cedric grinned at him "Hello Harry, remember to smash the rat's face in for me will ya?" Harry grinned "Of course mate" before grabbing Sirius and opening a doorway back to the Veil Room and going through it.

(Ministry of Magic-Department of Mysteries-Veil Room)

Harry appeared with Sirius in the Veil Room, Sirius looked at the uniform "Pup, why are you dressed like a soldier?" Harry shook his head "I'll explain later Padfoot, right now I need to glamor you, so we can go see the twins" he waved his hand over Sirius, Sirius' hair changed to blonde, his eyes changed to black, he shrunk a little and his beard and moustache disappeared "That will do, I'll reverse it later". He grabbed Sirius by the arm and opened a doorway to a dark corner of Diagon Alley, he then dragged Sirius through it.

(Diagon Alley)

Harry let his uniform disappear as Hedwig landed on his shoulder next to Esmerelda who was looking around with interest, he turned to Sirius who had finally seen the snake and was staring at her with wide eyes "Siri, I need you to hold onto me whilst I cast the charms on myself, everything will be explained during the trip to the twins or just after" Sirius nodded and grabbed Harry's arm.

Harry cast a Not-Notice-Me Charm and several glamor charms, so he had the same look as Sirius, on himself before walking with Sirius into the Twin's shop.

(Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes)

Sirius was looking around the shop like he was in heaven before Harry snapped him out of it "Padfoot, twin first" Sirius nodded before Harry finally noticed the twins, he walked over, and they looked at him with a smile "What" "Can" "We" "Do" "For" "You?" they ended in unison "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" the twin's eyes sharpened as they both replied "Mischief Managed" "Come with us" "Emily" "Keep an eye" "On the shop" "For us" the woman behind the counter nodded as Harry and Sirius followed Fred and George into the apartment upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5: Weasleys, a Black and Potter

(Fred and George's Apartment)

Harry and Sirius sat down on one of the two couches, separated by a coffee table "Huh, I never expected a place where you two would be living to be so…normal" Fred gasped in mock offence "Fred, I think Harrikins has just insulted us" "I think you might be right George" Harry rolled his eyes "Except that" he pointed at Fred "You are Fred, and you" he pointed at George "Are George, and that little trick doesn't work on me".

Fred and George turned to each other and grinned "That Harrikins is why we like you best" "That reminds me, RON" A voice was heard from one of the rooms "YEA?" "Get your butt in here, Harrikins in here" footsteps were heard coming closer, Ron ran int the room and then tripped over a box "Oh fuck" he quickly front flipped and landed on his feet as he looked at Harry and Sirius who were still under the glamor charms "I thought you said Harry was here?".

Fred chuckled "He is, apparently his glamor charms are so powerful that our Wards can't break them, also Harrikins who is this with you?" Harry smirked and dropped the glamor on himself and let the boys gape at his new figure, having blocks taken off of you and then having your body fixed does wonders for your figure "Messers Weasleys, allow me to introduce you to the one, the only, back from the beyond, Messers Padfoot" and with that, the glamor over Sirius shattered revealing him.

Ron recoiled as the twins stared in shock "B-But you're Dead, I saw you fall into the veil" Sirius grinned "Aye but apparently the veil is nothing compared to the power of my almighty Godson" the three boys stared at Harry who grinned sheepishly, they then noticed Esmerelda on his shoulders "Harry" "Yes Ron" "Why do you have a ruddy big snake on your shoulders?" "She came with my inheritance; her name is Esmerelda" the twins nodded "Cool" "So what" "Do we call him now?" "I think" "That maybe" "Serpent Lord" "Is acceptable".

Harry stared at Fred with hard eyes "you've just looked into my mind, how?" sensing the change in their friends mood, Fred put his hands up in a surrender fashion "To be fair mate, I just scanned your surface thoughts, I know you hate intrusion of privacy, but I can't actually control it yet". Harry stared at him for a few more seconds before closing his eyes with a sigh, he opened them again and smiled apologetically "Sorry Fred".

Before anyone else could speak a beeping was heard from next to Harry's ear, he placed his finger on the device and Oracle's voice was heard "Hadrian, there are three in this room who also have encountered the power eggs" Harry froze as the Weasley's eyes widened, all three of them gulped "Are you certain?" "100%" harry looked at them "So, which eggs did you get?" "E-Eggs?" Harry rolled his eyes "yes, power eggs, eggs of the members of the Justice League".

Sirius looked confused "Pup, who or what are the Justice League?" Harry turned to him "The Justice League are a group of individuals who have powers, abilities or skills that go far beyond what people expect, these people joined together to create a band of superheroes in another universe, then when that universe was on the verge of collapse, those Heroes placed their powers, skills, abilities and memories inside little power eggs to be passed onto those who are worthy in a new universe, our universe".

Sirius stared at him "How do you know this?" "Because, he got one too, didn't you Harry?" Harry looked at Ron with a smirk "You've certainly stopped being lazy, both in body and in mind, who did you get?" Ron grinned "Nightwing" Harry nodded "Now the front flip makes sense, how about you two?". George grinned "The Flash" Harry snorted, Fred sighed "Martian Manhunter" Harry shook his head "And now the mind-reading makes sense, fair enough, I got the powers of the Green Lantern".

Fred, George and Ron looked at each other before nodding "That makes so much sense" "Especially with" "Harrikins sense" "Of justice" Harry rolled his eyes as Sirius snickered. Harry rubbed his chin "How much time can you three spend away from the shop before your assistant goes mad?" Fred had a thoughtful look on his face before answering "About five hours" Harry nodded perfect, Ron grab my arm and George's arm, George grab Fred's arm, Fred grab Padfoot's arm and Siri grab my arm" they did as instructed, Harry changed his Lantern ring into the Potter Ring "Potter Manor" and with that the five of them were pulled away.

(Potter Manor)

Harry, Fred, George, Sirius and Ron landed inside the main entrance of Potter Manor, he looked up "Well, this place looks fucking beautiful" and he was right, then entire entrance looked like it had come out of a palace, the others looked around and whistled in appreciation, after a few seconds, a House Elf popped in "Hello Master Hadrian, Master Sirius, welcome back to Potter Manor" Harry nodded as he looked around as Sirius sighed "Don't mind him, Harry is just looking around, hello Pip".

Pip nodded as Harry finally stopped looking around, he turned to the house elf "Sorry for ignoring you…Pip? It's nice to meet you, these are my brothers in all but blood, Fred, George and Ron Weasley" Pip nodded "Nice to meet you young Masters, I is Pip, head of the house elves to serve here at the Potter Manor" the three boys said hi, Harry spoke up "Hey Pip, how do you feel about speaking to my parents…or at least a portrait of them?".

Pip's eyes widened as tears appeared in his eyes "Yes Master Hadrian, Pip's would like to speak to young Master James and Lovely Mistress Lily" Harry nodded "Show us to the main sitting room please?" Pip's nodded and motioned for them to follow, the group walked after him.

(Potter Manor-Main Sitting Room)

Harry walked into the sitting room following Pip, with the others a few steps behind him, he looked around the walls and nodded, he turned to Pip "I'll place my parents first, then I'll place the other Portrait that I have in my pouch" Pip nodded as the others looked in curiously. Harry opened his pouch and waved his hand, two portraits, one covered and one not flew out of his pouch, he expanded them both and grinned as his parents smiled at him "Hey champ, so this is what you look like outside that uniform" Harry nodded before placing them over the main study desk.

Harry then uncovered the second portrait and everyone else gasped at the four founders, Harry then placed them above the fireplace "My Lord Gryffindor, my Lord Slytherin, my Lady Hufflepuff and my Lady Ravenclaw, welcome to Potter Manor". Godric chuckled "Thank you Grandson" Helga nodded at Harry with a smile, Rowena smiled and curtsied "Thank you, young Potter" Salazar grinned ~Thank you my heir, do you still have the blade I entrusted you with? And hello Esmerelda~.

Harry nodded and pulled out the sheathed blade as Esmerelda said hello to Salazar, he unsheathed the blade and most of the people in the room/portraits gasped, Rowena pointed at the sword "I-Is that Amaterasu? You've given him the Sword of the Sun?" Sal chuckled "I didn't give him the sword, his magic chose it, it dragged him to it" Helga gasped "But that would mean" Godric nodded "That he is to be the new Leader of Light that drags the Magical World into a new Era".

Harry groaned as the Weasleys snickered "Please not another one, I already have one prophecy looming over my head" Salazar turned to him "What does the Prophecy say?" _**"**_ _ **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...**_ _ **"**_.

Harry sighed and lifted his hair after saying the prophecy, showing his lightning bolt scar, which had faded massively "As you can see, I was marked as his equal the day he tried to kill me when I was one and a half". The founders were silent, and James and Lily had tears in their eyes, the Weasleys just came over and patted him in the shoulders and back, Salazar spoke after a few minutes of silence "my heir, I think it is time we started making your amplifier".


	6. Chapter 6: The Strongest Staff

(Potter Manor-Main Sitting Room)

Harry turned to Salazar with wide eyes before nodding and opening his pouch again, the others, the founders looked on in amazement, and everyone else stared on in confusion, final after a couple of minutes feeling through his pouch, Harry seemed to find what he was looking for. He started lifting chunks of different metals out of the pouch, until there were at least 7 of them on the table in front of him, he turned to Salazar for further instructions.

Salazar nodded "Now, the obvious part, channel your magic through the room and see which of the metals resonate with you" Harry channelled his magic and to his surprise, and everyone else's, all of the metals began to glow and vibrate, Harry stopped, and all of the metals stopped vibrating, Salazar spoke "Well, that deals with finding your amplifying metals, it's all of them after all" Harry grinned sheepishly at Salazar whilst the rest were stuck between awe and amusement.

Salazar grinned "next, I shall tell you which metals are which and then from there, we can decide how we are going to make your amplifier" Harry nodded and picked up a chunk of a silvery metal "That was Vibranium, a powerful, near indestructible metal that I only was able to find that chunk of, it seems to absorb kinetic energy" Harry nodded and put it down, he then picked up the darker silver metal "That is Adamantium, another near indestructible metal, this one seems to be able to deflect other types of energy attacks".

Harry nodded and placed it down next to the Vibranium, he then picked up the sparkling silver metal, Salazar grinned "You already know what that is, it is Mithril, light as a feather and stronger than dragon scales" Harry grinned and placed it down next to the Adamantium. He then picked up the golden metal, Salazar looked at it curiously "That one is a bit different, I don't know its actual name but due to the chrome like texture of it, I have named it Chromazoid for now, it took me three days' worth of blasting curses too free that chunk from the ground, it seems to have a high resistance to any form of energy or weapon".

Harry nodded and placed it down next to the Mithril, he then picked up the cold blue metal which seemed to have a cold aura coming off of it, Salazar gained a calculating look in his eyes "That one is a bit different, I couldn't think of an actual name for it, so it hasn't got one but when it was hit by a pickaxe, the pickaxe would freeze solid". Harry looked at the metal in amazement before putting it down next to the Chromazoid, he then picked up a pure black metal, Salazar grinned "That is Black Steel, one of the strongest and deadliest metals on the planet, as it cuts through almost anything".

Harry placed it down next to the frosting metal and picked up the final material, it wasn't a metal, more of a gem stone, it was split into three different colours, a dark blue that made dark waters look light, a red that made blood look pink and finally a green that was the same colour as his eyes. Harry stared at the rock in his hand in half horror, half fascination, the Weasleys were doing the same, Harry turned to Salazar "Kryptonite? Where in the blazes did you find Kryptonite?".

Salazar blinked in the portrait "Is that what it is called? we didn't know what to call it, but its glow reminded me of the killing curse, so we called it the Avada Stone" Harry shook his head "And to find a piece made of all three Kryptonite types" he turned to Fred "Jonn, what are the chances of that?" Fred's eyes glazed over "About 1 in 7.6 Gazillion Hal, it shouldn't be possible, and we are going to have to be careful because of Kal".

Harry nodded and stared at the rock as Sirius spoke "So this rock has to do with the Justice League?" the founders, James and Lily all turned to him "The what League?" "The Justice League, Harry is a member of it, as are the three boys here, they protect the world, or they will when they are fully adapted to their new powers. Harry what does the rock do?". Harry looked up from the Kryptonite "Kryptonite is a very valuable stone that formed from the destruction of planets from the same galactic sector as Krypton, it is poisonous to the Kryptonian species, but they build up a resistance to it over time, it can also turn humans into what we call Meta-Humans, or humans with unique powers an abilities, this is caused by the radiation that Kryptonite gives off".

Lily put it together "And one of these Kryptonians is a member of this 'Justice League'?" Harry nodded "Kal-El, or Clark Kent, or Superman or whatever he goes by in his new reincarnation. And there is another as well, Kara Zor-El, Kara Kent, Supergirl or whatever she goes by in her current reincarnation". Rowena spoke up "So it is poisonous to them but comes from the same place they do?" Harry nodded "It almost nullifies their powers, reducing them to the level of a normal human in doubling over in pain".

Salazar spoke "And what are these powers?" Harry looked up thoughtfully "Batman would have been able to give you a full list, but we don't know what he goes by in this life, the best I can give you is a basic list; nigh invulnerability, frost breath, laser eyes, super strength, super human speed, flight, super human intelligence and I don't know the rest" he looked at the Weasleys who nodded in agreement.

Salazar coughed "Well, we got a bit off topic, now you need a head piece for your staff, generally it is a jewel, but I doubt that any jewel will be strong enough to survive your magic, so we are going to need something much more powerful" Harry thought about using the Core Battery but shuddered, the rest noticed "What's wrong?" Harry sighed "Sorry, em, I just thought about using a power source that I have access to, but the problem is, if I do so, I could blow up the planet by just mistaking the power of one spell".

They all looked at him in shock "WHAT SORT OF POWER SOURCE COULD DO THAT?" Harry grinned "It's called a Core Battery" Ron, Fred and George gaped "YOU'VE ALREADY FOUND ONE?" Harry nodded. Godric coughed bringing attention to him "What is a Core Battery?" Harry's face seemed to change, and Fred, George and Ron noticed his teacher mode activating "This is gonna be good". Harry sat in a chair that he conjured "The universe is spilt by several main emotions, this are Will, Fear, Compassion, Hope, Rage, Avarice and Love".

Harry sipped on a drink that Pip brought him as the others listened keenly "Each of these emotions are divided into a colour, Will is Green, Fear is Yellow, Rage is Red, Avarice is Orange, Compassion is Purple, Love is Pink, and Hope is Blue. Now for each emotion there is something called a Core Battery, it is powered by that emotion throughout every being in the universe, and in turn its powers up what we call the Lantern Corps, I am the current leader of the Green Lantern Corps, though there are currently only two of us".

He sipped at the drink again "Now due to the nature of the rings powers, they can only be created in the core battery by a Guardian of Oa, now as they do not seem to exist in this universe that job has fallen to me. Thankfully I had a predecessor who got trapped in this universe over 1000 years ago, he found the Green Core Battery and brought it to earth, then hid it in the Green Lantern Gringotts Vault. But from what I have explained to you, do you understand why I would not use such an item for my staff?" the others nodded thinking about the power such an item possesses, it was beyond anything magic could make.

James suddenly clicked his fingers from his portrait "I've got it, we can use an item from the Potter Manor treasury, Pip, go an collect the core" Pip nodded and popped away. Harry turned to his father "Dad, what is the core?" "The core is a magical item which I have only ever heard of two being found, the Potter family found one in Rome about 2 to 3 thousand years ago, the other was created by the founders and then placed in the Hogwarts Heart Stone".

Helga gasped "You want to give him a pure magic core" Salazar clicked his fingers "A pure magic core is perfect, not other magical item could substance the amount of magic he would be producing, its brilliant". Pip popped into the room holding a glass case, inside was the most beautiful diamond any of them had ever seen, bar the Founders, Harry took the box from Pip and thanked him, Pip blushed and bowed before popping away again.

Harry then looked to Salazar "What next?" Salazar grinned at the anticipation behind Harry's eyes "Next, young Hadrian, is the actually crafting of the Staff, you see the art of Staff Crafting was lost because most Wizards and Witches became to handicapped using Wands, now you need to focus you magic, your intent and your desire on merging all of your metals into the shape you want your staff to be. After they have formed into that shape, you will then need to insert the pure magic core, coated in your blood to link it to you, as a head piece or in a slot that you make on the staff".

Harry nodded and focused his magic on the seven material in front of him, they began to glow and melt into liquid form on the table, he then began to focus his intent and desire into forming the shape of his staff, he keep pouring more and more magic into the materials until they finally, after 15 minutes, formed the shape and size he wanted. The staff was a rainbow of all of the materials with the top being the Kryptonite and splitting into three colours like the branches of a tree.

each of the three separate colours formed into the shape of an animal head, the green was an owl, the blue was a serpent and the red was a Phoenix. The staff itself was 6'4 in length and had the width of two to three pencils, it had a diameter of about 7 pencils and was a beauty to behold, on top of the branches where claws to hold an object in the top of the staff and a perfect shape to hold the pure magic core.

Harry picked up the pure magic core out of its box and gasped as it shined brightly in his hands, power radiating from it, he placed it on the table and conjured a knife. He quickly cut his hand, let the blood coat the diamond before Wandlessly healing his hand, he then placed the Diamond on the top of his staff and focused his magic again, forcing the claws to latch onto the Diamond and meld into place. After he was done, he looked at the pure magic core as gasped as it had turned form pure white to will green with the Lantern Corps symbol in the centre.

He picked up the staff to admire it before gasping as his Holly Wand, the Cloak of Invisibility, the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand all flew up to the Staff and merged with it, a phoenix song soared through the room as this new item accepted its owner. The others looked on in awe "Damn Harry, you just can't do normal can you?" Harry grinned at Sirius "Nope, but this time, I am very happy to be abnormal" he stared at his staff in awe and wonder.

Salazar coughed bringing Harry's attention to him "Yes it is a beautiful tool but you have to remember something, it is also semi-conscious, it can move and teleport on its own, and you'll have to train with it for the rest of your summer to be able to use it properly". Harry nodded and turned to the Weasleys "pop round anytime Lads and tell Hermione that I'll see her on the train" they nodded and left through the Floo, he then turned to Sirius "And you are staying here, now let's go write a letter to Mooney".


	7. Chapter 7: Re-Sorting

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Main Hall-1 month and 3 weeks later)

Harry was sat with Hermione, who had revealed to them that she had gained the abilities and powers of Wonder Woman, Neville, who had gain the abilities and powers of Batman, Ron and Fred and George, who had to redo the year after not finishing it last year at the Gryffindor table wondering where Dumbledore was. Neville spoke up "I heard a rumour that he was knocked into a Coma almost two months ago" the others looked between themselves, ignoring the looks they were getting due to Harry having his staff on his back.

Professor Filtwick walked into the hall with the first years and quickly sorted them, after about 10 minutes they were all sorted, Professor McGonagall stood up "As you all may know, Professor Dumbledore is currently in a hidden ward in St Mungos after his office exploded, as of now Hogwarts has deemed me the Headmistress and for the first time since the founders themselves, Hogwarts has requested through the sorting hat that anyone who is 5th year or above may be allowed a re-sort, all who wish to be re-sorted please stand up and come to the front of the hall".

Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny all walked up to the front from the Gryffindor table, from the Hufflepuff table, Susan Bones was the only one to walked to the front. From the Ravenclaw table Luna Lovegood was the only one to walk to the front of from the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy, Tekuya Vermilion, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Astoria Greengrass walked to the front.

McGonagall stood and walked over "I'll call you out in alphabetical order via your surnames, so let's start with Susan Bones" Susan sat down, and the hat was placed on her head "You are returning to HUFFLEPUFF" Susan nodded and sat back at the Hufflepuff table "Tracey Davis" Tracey sat down, and the hat was placed on her head "Ah, you have changed quite a bit in the last 5 years, better be RAVENCLAW" Tracey blinked and shrugged before sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione sat down, and the hat was placed on her head "You have become even braver now than you were 5 years ago, back to GRYFFINDOR with you" Hermione shook her head and sat back at the Gryffindor table, "Astoria Greengrass" Astoria sat down with a smile and the hat was placed on her head, the hat chuckled "I knew I should have placed you there first, go to GRYFFINDOR" Tori giggled and sat at the Gryffindor table across from Hermione.

"Daphne Greengrass" Daphne sat down on the stool, her usual stoic expression showing nothing as the hat was placed on her head "Ah, you like your friend have changed quite a bit, there is still tons of ambition in your head but your thirst for knowledge will have you sent to RAVENCLAW" Daphne sat down next to Tracey, her mask not lowering for a second, "Neville Longbottom" Neville sat down with a stoic expression that seemed odd on the boy, the hat was placed on his head "Ah, you have changed more than anyone and your loyalty to your friends is beyond imaginable, head on over to HUFFLEPUFF" Neville sat at the Hufflepuff table and began talking to Susan and Hannah.

"Luna Lovegood" Luna sat down with her usual dreamy smile as the hat was placed on her head "My, my, how much friendship has changed you little Lovegood, better be GRYFFINDOR" Luna skipped over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione and began to chat with her and Astoria, "Draco Malfoy" Draco sat down, his expression showing nothing as the hat was placed on his head "Well, your ambition is different but you still have massive amounts of it, return now to SLYTHERIN" Draco nodded and sat down at the Slytherin table again.

"Hadrian Potter" Harry sat down ignoring the whispers at his proper name and the hat was placed on his head "Welcome back young Master Lantern, it is time for you to go to your rightful place" "I know" "To SLYTHERIN with you" Harry ignored the whispers and sat on the end of the Slytherin table, "Tekuya Vermilion" Tekuya sat down, his red eyes giving nothing away as his stoic mask refused to fall, the hat was placed on his head "I see that you haven't changed much, oh King of Slytherin, return to your den my friend, SLYTHERIN" Tekuya sat down across from Harry and turned to see the rest of the re-sorts.

"Fred Weasley" Fred sat down with a grin as the hat was placed on his head "Oh, you're actually planning on trying this year, fine, then it had best be RAVENCLAW" Fred went to the Ravenclaw table and sat down across from Daphne, "George Weasley" George like his brother sat down with a grin, the hat was placed on his head "Wow, you two do think alike, go and join your brother in RAVENCLAW" George sat down next to Fred and grinned.

"Ginerva Weasley" Ginny sat down with a nervous expression as the hat was placed on her head "Ah, I see what has you so nervous, don't worry they will not judge you, go and be the best you can be, go to SLYTHERIN" the entire hall was silent as Ginny went and sat next to Harry, Tekuya nodded to her "Welcome to the snake pit", "Ronald Weasley" Ron sat on the stool, his expression blank thanks to the training from his past life, the hat was placed upon his head "Ah, you are not unlike your mentor, go and join him Nightwing, go to HUFFLEPUFF" Ron went to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Neville who nodded at him.

McGonagall stood behind the pedestal again "Now that that has been sorted, we can have dinner" she clapped her hands and the dinner plates arrived, she spoke the word "Enjoy" before sitting on the throne and getting herself some dinner. Tekuya stared at Harry's finger for a second until his eyes widened, he looked at Harry directly "Hello Heir Potter, welcome to the Slytherin house" Harry nodded "Thank you Heir Vermilion but it is Lord Potter and in school, Hadrian is fine".

Tek nodded "Sounds good to me, and it is Lord Vermilion but Tekuya is fine, I hope you two enjoy your time here in the snake pit, if anyone gives you trouble, come talk to me" Harry looked at Ginny who was staring at Tekuya like he'd grown a second head "We thank you for the offer Tekuya". Ginny looked at Harry curiously before turning back to Tekuya and nodding with a shy smile, Tek grinned at her before turning to Harry with a devious smile "No problems, I always help my friends out, don't worry about it Green".

Harry stared at him with narrowed eyes for a second before Tek's eyes moved to his finger, Harry looked down and saw the Green Lantern ring, he then realised that Tek could see it, meaning that Tek was one of the Justice League "Indeed, to a good friendship then" Tekuya nodded and they tapped their goblets before drinking. Harry turned to Ginny who had watched the exchange curiously "I'll explain it all later Ginny" Ginny nodded in understanding.

(Slytherin Common Room-45 Minutes Later)

Harry and Ginny were sat in one of the corners when some of the older years Slytherins advanced on their position, Harry noticed and slipped his Wand into his hand, Ginny did the same after seeing him do it, Harry stood and walked out of the corner, Ginny not far behind him, the Common Room went silent. Draco was staring at Harry's finger from one of the corners as Harry spoke "What can we do for you, gentlemen?".

The three seventh years sneered "You got our parents arrested both of you, and now you're gonna pay" Theodore Nott quickly spoke "Avery, best not, you don't want the King finding out do you?" everyone watched Avery sweat for a second before he glared at all of them, none of you will tell the King a thing, got it?" after he was sure that none of them would talk, he turned to the others, he looked Ginny up and down with a hunger is his eyes that made her finch "Don't worry Potty, after we're done with you, we'll take good _care_ of the blood traitor".

A low ominous growl emitted from Harry's throat as the warmest seemed to be sucked out of the room, Harry raised his eyes to meet Avery's, his eyes were glowing the same colour as the killing curse "You try it, and I'll tear your testicles right off and feed them to Mrs Norris" Avery's eyes widened before he smirked "Empty threats, get him" the three started firing curses but one was down before they even had time to react, Harry was dancing around shield Ginny as best he could, but 1 curse got through his shields, it raced towards Ginny's neck.

Everything seemed to stop and then a Wand deflected it into one of the walls, it melted the wall paper and began trying to eat away at the stone. Everyone stared at Tekuya who was stood in front of Ginny, his Wand in his hand, he turned to her "Are you alright?" she shakingly nodded, he patted her on the shoulder "give me a second, I'll be right back" he turned back and all of the other Slytherins, bar Draco, flinched "Avery, it seems I need to remind you personally what I think of your ideals".

Avery began to sweat and pale "k-King, I was just…" "I know exactly what you and your buddies were doing, did you not think I wouldn't hear the silence of the Common Room? Did you not think I wouldn't hear your command for them not to tell me anything? And now you just tried to murder one of my Slytherins and were planning on raping the other one who you almost murdered anyway" the Slytherin winced.

Tekuya glared at Avery, a magical wind picking up around him causing his hair to flow, his red eyes glowing with rage, it reminded Harry of Voldemort. Avery quickly fired off a curse at Tekuya who deflected it then stunned him, he walked over to him and stood on his chest, he pressed down a bit causing Avery to cough a bit, this was the scene that Snape walked in on. He stood at the doorway looking at the scene in front of him, two 7th years were unconscious on the floor, Tekuya was standing on another's chest causing him to cough and Potter was comforting the Weasley girl.

Snape finally spoke "Tekuya, what happened?" Tekuya stopped putting pressure on Avery's chest and turned to Snape "Avery and his two friends decided to try and take revenge on Potter and Weasley for their fathers being put in prison, Avery then told Potter that after they were done with him, they would take Special care of Weasley" Ginny muffled a sob using Harry's chest, and Snape's eye softened a bit at her before hardening at the three boys "Potter began to defend them both but a curse to through his shield, if I had even been a second late, that" he pointed at the acid trying to eat at the wall "Would have been Weasley's neck".

Snape turned to Harry and his facial expression was stuck between understanding and distain "Potter…10 points to Slytherin for defending one of ours" he turned to Tekuya who was glaring at him "He is now one of your snakes Severus, treat him as such" Snape winced before nodding "Tekuya, 20 points to Slytherin for saving someone's life" Tek nodded, Snape then turned to the boys and awoke them "10 points from each of you and 2 months detention with McGonagall, I am sick of your attitudes and you'd better change them or I'll let Tekuya deal with you properly" the boys paled and nodded as they were dragged by Snape up to the hospital wing.

Tekuya's face went back to stoic as the wind died down, his eyes stopped glowing and filled with concern as he walked over to Ginny, he placed a hand on her shoulder but quickly removed it when she flinched, she looked up at him apologetically "m' sorry" Tek shook his head "Don't be, I understand, are you alright?" She shook her head "No, nut I will be" he nodded his ruby eyes stilled filled with concern, he looked at Harry before turning to the portrait of Salazar "She can stay in my private quarters for now, I'll sleep on the couch" Salazar nodded and opened the King's quarters. Tekuya motioned for them to follow him, Harry and Ginny fell behind him and walked into the quarters without complaint.

(Slytherin King's Private Quarters)

The quarters were comfortable, it came with its own bathroom, bedroom, potions lab and sitting room, Harry sat Ginny on the couch and then sat beside her. Tekuya sat on the chair near the couch and sighed "Sorry you had to see that side of my Hal" Harry was about to respond when a commotion got their attention, Tek growled and walked out of the quarters, harry patted Ginny on the back and whispered to her "I'll be right back, I'm gonna make sure our new friend has back-up, just in case" Ginny nodded, and Harry left the quarters after Tekuya.

(Slytherin Common Room)

Tekuya walked out of the quarters with Harry right behind him "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Theo answered "My King, Astoria Greengrass just entered the common room" Tek nodded and walked to the front of the group to see Astoria there, looking at the floor. Tek walked over "What's up Tori?" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes "I-I-I'm being harassed in the Gryffindor common room because I was a Slytherin, I went and told McGonagall and she told me that she would sort it out and then sent me to Professor Snape".

"when I found him and explained the situation, he told me the password, can I stay with you?" Tek smiled "of course, though we will be having some company, come on" Astoria followed him watching Harry with curiosity as he went with them as well, Tek nodded at Salazar who opened the portal, then winked at Harry who grinned, the three then entered the quarters.


End file.
